Media services play an important part in telecommunication systems such as call centers, traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN) switches, and conferencing servers. The convergence of IP technology with telecommunication networks uses media services provided from the Internet to users either in the IP network or in another network. Many types of media services can be deployed.
Media services provided across multiple types of networks, e.g., calls traveling from the Internet to another network can experience unacceptable delay. A portion of the delay is due to the use of a gateway (e.g., a media gateway) and media server that connect the networks. A media gateway, e.g., circuit switch, IP gateway, or channel bank that converts data from a format required for one network to the format required for another network.